Wizard of the Opera
by Daceria
Summary: Loosely based off of the Phantom of the Opera, Lucy Heartifillia gets a job as the main lead in a play to pay her rent once more but when the play begins to be ruined by accidents and Lucy is kidnapped will there be a heroic hero to come to her aid? Find out. Lucy Heartifillia/Gray Fullbuster.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard of the Opera.**

 **By Alicia Hamilton and a friend.**

 **Ch.1 The mission**

The sun rose into the morning sky as the light hit beyond her curtains and shined straight in towards her, as she could feel the softness of her blankets covering her and the softness of her fluff pillow that tended to absorb her into a deep night's slumber, as she tried to block out the sun by tossing around and proceeding to end up crashing onto the floor with a loud crash as she grumbled slight under her breath. She managed to regain herself as she rubbed her eyes rather sleepily.  
"What time is it?" she asked herself as she stumbled back to her feet and looked towards the clock it was already eight am, in a panic she hurried to grab the first outfit in her closet tossing it on, it was her typical attire that framed her beautiful figure perfectly and showed off a bit of skin. She had long shoulder length blonde hair with deep brown hues that shined brightly as she had a huge smile on her face for another day of being a Fairy Tail Wizard. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that had blue lines going down the middle and then up around the collar with one blue line crossing around her breast area of her shirt, and of course had a matching short blue skirt with a light brown belt that held her celestial keys and her black whip, also long black boots that went almost to her knee level stopping just short. She never went anywhere without her spirits, they were her allies and her dearest friends. They supported her, as much as she supported them. She dashed out of her apartment but stopped when she looked towards the calendar as she began panicking again, it was almost the end of the month meaning she had only a week until she had to pay her rent and like usual she was completely broke, not a single penny to her name. She let out a sigh as she knew there was only one thing to do, she needed a job and a good paying one. She hurried out of her apartment and headed towards the guild, she was so happy to be here, so happy that she had ran away to become a Fairy Tail wizard, she loved all of them like they were her family and they were a much closer family then the real family she had growing up. She immediately charged into the guildhall going straight for the quest board to see what kind of jobs might be available and the one that caught her eye merely said "Help wanted" Lucy picked up the request and began reading the request.  
"Dear Fairy Tail guild I seek your help once more, my lead actress has just dropped out on me and my play begins tomorrow! Please I beg you I need you help. I will offer 10,000 jewel to the one that plays the main lead part for the next two weeks while the play is going on." your friend the theater guy.

Lucy wasn't sure what to think sure it was a really large amount of jewel and she really couldn't afford to be picky but she had dealt with this guy in the past and he tended to overwork his actors, after a few minutes of thinking about it, she took the paper from the board and took it over to Mirajane who approved of her doing the quest.

"Good luck Lucy." she smiled warmly as she began cleaning some of the glasses while Cana sat over towards the edge of the bar drinking a huge barrel of alcohol. Lucy nodded as she clenched her fist and looked determined. She was rather surprised that Natsu and Happy weren't around those two usually always went with her on a quest, and even Gray and Erza weren't here so it looked like she was going to be doing this quest all on her own, which she was pretty confident that she'd be able to handle this no problem at all, she just only hoped that the theater manager would have lightened up a bit since last time as she made her way out of the guild and towards the train as she managed to get her way onto the train thanks to a kind old lady that wanted company and had an extra ticket. Lucy smiled thanking her since she didn't have any money to pay for a ticket as the train conductor called out for any last passengers three times and then all doors were locked and the train made off towards the mountains where the theater would be located over the mountains and in a small little quaint town.

The morning finally came. Gray had been up all night tracking down a thief guilt that stole many things, a noble Lord had sent a request to the fairy Tail guild when he stood for turn and had a valuable gold pocket watch taken from him. And Gray had been the one taking this mission upon himself.  
He had finally after a very long night tracked down the thief guilt and beat them all, he was very tired and on his way home, after having delivered the treasures to everyone and gotten his payment.  
Gray returned to the guilt hall and dropped down on a seat by the bar, Mirajane served him some ice cream and a glass of ice water, his usual order  
"Thanks MJ, what's the word"  
He then asked, Mirajane of course knew that he meant what was the news about his team, he always asked when he returned from a solo mission, to see if maybe someone could need his help  
"Well they are actually all out on solo missions"  
She told him  
"Even Lucy?"  
He asked, normally Natsu would always go with her  
"She left this morning, actually not to long ago, she took the mission to star as the main role in the theater guy's show, two weeks on stage, she might be noticed by the papers, she has always wished for that"  
Mirajane said  
"Hey maybe I should see her in her show, could be fun. When do you think the first show starts?"  
Gray asked  
"Well it should start tomorrow"  
Mira said  
"Perfect then I can crash for a while before I leave to go to the theater"  
Gray said, paid for what he had got and then he left for his place in the apartment building for the fairy tail members.

Gray made his way to the train station in the evening, bought a ticket and made way for the theater where Lucy soon would be the star, it would be fun to see her, she had looked pretty good on stage last time they were there, so it would be fine, besides Gray wanted to cheer on a friend, show that her friends would support her, always.  
He lean back in the seat in the train and looked out the window, he thought about all the times he used to travel with everyone, of all his travels, Lucy was the most pleasant travel partner. Natsu had his motion sickness, making him the worst, Erza always talked strategy, or she ordered them around, Happy was just a cheerful joy talking happily about everything and nothing. While Lucy could actually have a pleasant and intelligent conversation. Gray smiled of the thought.

"So where are you going young lady?" asked the elderly lady that had been kind enough to let Lucy have her spare ticket. Lucy sat beside her on the train, as she smiled brightly towards her filled full of pride and confidence.

"I'm on my way to the theater to become a star and then Sorcerer's Weekly will finally see just how good I am." she smiled brightly.

The old lady smiled towards her as she nodded her head.  
"Ah I see my dear you want to be a star hmm? I was like you once when I was much younger. I dreamt of being a star but life got in the way and I learned that sometimes the best thing in life is love." explained the old lady as she took a picture out of her bag and showed it towards Lucy, it was a picture of one of her daughter's and her husband with twins.  
"That's my Natasha and her husband and their two beautiful baby boys, twins. Isn't it just precious? I wouldn't trade them for any amount of fame or fortune. I do hope your dreams come true my dear. I wish you the best of luck."

Lucy just smiled back towards her as her stop had been announced.  
"Thanks for the story, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." she stood up, as she made her way towards the exit of the train as she looked back to the elderly woman and waved towards her as she got off of the train and made her way for the theater. She really hoped that the manager wouldn't work her to death like the last time she was here. Of course she needed the money but she also had to have time for herself. She made her way up the stairs and into the building as she saw the short little man with the odd hairdo on the stage as he encouraged her to come towards him.

"Ah yes you are here. This is great just great! Now my play can go on. Thank you, thank you so much. Please go and make yourself comfortable. I have a small room you can stay in. Tomorrow we start our play and you will be our star." smiled the short man as he seemed to jump up and down slightly as it was quite clear he was very excitable and over dramatic.

Lucy just smiled.  
"Don't worry about a thing, your play will be a success I promise." she winked towards him and then headed back towards the small room where she would be staying for the night. She saw the manuscript on her desk as she opened the door and walked in. It was a fairly small room, a single bed, a dresser with a mirror on top, the dresser had three drawers on each side of it and a chair in the middle to sit in, also a dresser by the bed with a small lamp on it. Lucy went in sitting down on the chair as she picked up the manuscript.  
"The Phantom of the Opera huh? This will be a breeze. Wait I have to KISS the main lead." she blushed slightly knowing that she had never kissed a guy in her life, not even kissing her father on the cheek and this would be a stranger someone she knew nothing about. Plus there was a scene where she was to kiss the villain to save the life of the one she loved. She panicked.  
"I don't know if I'm going be able to do that kiss." she sighed nervously. She decided to think about it later as she decided to take the rest of the day to practice her lines to herself as she pretended to be "Christine" the name of the female lead.

Gray was pulled out f his thoughts when a man came over and sat down on the seat across from him  
"You look far away boy, I hope I didn't disturb"  
Smiled the man to him, Gray smiled back and shook his head  
"No it's fine I was only thinking"  
He said and sat up better, more comfortable, as he then engaged in conversation with the man, they talked about where they had each boarded the train and where their destinations were. The man seemed to catch on quite fast when Gray explained he was going to see a play with a friend as star  
"A girl huh?"  
Asked the man and smiled knowingly  
"That's right, Lucy. She's a good friend. I want to cheer her on"  
Gray said  
"No doubt. Does she know you are coming?"  
The man asked  
"No, and I don't want to risk her being distracted from the play, so I won't tell her until after her big first night on stage"  
Gray said, the man chuckled  
"Oh ho"  
He said, seemingly thinking something that had not strike Gray even once, and the ice wizard had no idea how his words had sounded to a stranger that did not know the relationship they had. The conversation continued until Gray's stop was announced in the speakers throughout the train  
"Ah this is me. Thanks for the chat, it was nice talking to you"  
Gray said  
"Don't forget to bring her roses when you see her after the show"  
The man said, Gray waved and exited, the idea of the roses sounded rather good actually, maybe he should. Gray smiled, imagining the surprise on Lucy's face when he would show up with a bucket of red roses to her.

After much practicing to herself in the mirror, Lucy felt like she really had a solid grip on the person she was to be. She was a beautiful young lady of course that would get the chance to become something more and get noticed by a childhood friend whom would become her lover later on in the play. Lucy put the script down for the time being as she stood up and went over towards her bed as she flopped back onto it as she looked up to the ceiling.  
"I'm going to be a star and I only wish my friends could be here to see me." she sighed to herself, it was rather lonely being on a solo mission. She found she rather enjoyed the company of her four friends. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. To think that she was even missing Happy who often teased her. She then had a brilliant idea! She wasn't alone. She sat up in her bed smiling as she took off her belt and held out her keys.  
"All of you come and watch me tomorrow." she told all of her spirits as she held out the key for Plue and summoned him through his gate as a bell rang, a cloud of smoke appeared and in it's place was a small snowman like spirit who seemed to wobble and shake as he waved up to Lucy with his cute bright black eyes and his carrot nose. She bent down and picked him up as she held him in her lap as she laid down for the night holding him close to her.  
"Goodnight Plue." she smiled towards him as she shut off the lamp for the night as she fell into a deep and steady sleep as she dreamt about all the missions she had gone on over the years and how much she had improved from her experience with the S ranked games. She had grown so much and had gotten so much stronger than she had ever been before but she had always felt like she was the weak link of the team when she realized that she was every bit as strong as the others just in her own unique way.

Gray made way to the theater and looked at when the show would play tomorrow. He then made for a hotel, he had just gotten paid so he had enough to get a room for two nights, now and one for after the show, he could then figure out what to do after, if he would stay longer or go home. He would kinda leave that up to Lucy's reaction, if she got furious that he had been there, he would leave. If not, well he might stay, maybe not. Gray entered the prancing pony and went to the keeper, it was a small man, quite round, though he had a very kind face  
"How may I help you?"  
He asked  
"I would like a room for two night with the possibility to extend my stay"  
Gray then said  
"Ah yes, will it be just you?"  
He asked  
"Yes, just me"  
Gray replied and nodded, he was then given a key and taken to a single man room, he gave the keeper a tip and then he let his knapsack fall to the ground, he looked out the window, he had perfect view to the theater from here, though only the front of it, he couldn't see the back, or anything. He then flopped down on his bed and looked up in the ceiling. Phantom of the Opera and Lucy was the main lead, meaning she would be that girl on the poster, he smiled and turned to his side, his mind full of thoughts about Lucy dressed up like the Lady in the poster.


	2. Ch2 The Phantom

**Ch.2 The Phantom**

She felt the morning's light shining in from a small window in her small room as she yawned and stretched out as she sat up, remembering that tonight was the first night of the play. She quickly got up and got changed into another outfit for the day, she put on one of her favorite outfits to wear when she was on a mission. She wore a strapless top with pink and white patterning down the front and light blue short shorts along with her belt attached with her keys and her whip attached to each side. She went out towards the stage as already the men that were assigned to help with setting up for the big production were already hard at work. She looked out towards the empty seats in the theater, and she could already imagine them being packed to the rafters, she gulped nervously but then she clenched her fist.  
"I can do this, it's just like one of my stories and I'm the star." she thought to herself when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. She about jumped out of her skin when she turned and realized it was one of the female actors she'd be acting with. The two talked about the play for some time when they heard a loud crash. Of course Lucy looked to see what the sound had been and the set was now completely destroyed as it had fallen to the ground in a matter of seconds and the only clue they had to go on was a small rose with a note from the Phantom of the Opera. Of course the manager came and panicked.

"Oh my oh my what am I to do a ghost is hunting my theater!" he said panicking. So of course he looked towards Lucy. "You you are a mage I will reward you extra jewel if you catch this ghost and bring him to me." he announced as he told his crew to work on fixing the mess by the end of the night. His play had to be perfect it just had to be.

Morning came and Gray found himself on the floor when he woke up, he lay on his back, one arm under his body, the other lay up by his head, leaving him to have no feel in either arm, he groaned in discomfort and rolled to his side so he could free his arm from under him  
"Man, what a way to wake up"  
He mumbled and got up from the floor, he rubbed his shoulder and his arm as he yawned  
"So it's Luce's big day on scene tonight, going to be interesting to see what she does with one day of practice"  
He then said to himself and rolled his shoulder as he walked over to his back to get some clothes or the day, he had a whole day to spend until the show in the evening, so he thought he would take a stroll around town, buy the flowers before he would go there, but the flowers would have to be his last stop, so for now the young ice mage just got dressed, left his stuff in the room, except for the jewels he would need, and then he locked the room and left.

Gray spend the entire day sight seeing, until one and a half hour before the show was to start, he went to get red roses for Lucy, as a wish of continued success, as he was sure she would do well, she was a smart girl, she was sure to do well on the stage.  
"Hallo young man, what can I do for you?"  
Asked a young women in the flower shop  
"I would like 14 long stemmed red roses"  
Gray then said and smiled. 14, one for each day she would be on stage.  
The women packed up the 14 roses  
"Here you go, thorn free roses"  
She then said and smiled  
"Thanks"  
Gray paid and then he took his roses and went to the theater.

He stood in line, the roses in hand, there were many people, but Gray managed to keep the flowers unharmed and get his ticket. Once he was inside it seemed to thin out a bit, as people spread out to buy chips, candy and soda for the show, Gray just got some ice water and went in to find his seat, he had a seat on the balcony, good view, he sat mid for the stage, his water put in the holder on the seat and he held the flowers in his hands, trying to keep them freeze though without freezing them.

Of course Lucy was shocked just like everyone else that supposedly there was a ghost in the theater but perhaps it wasn't a ghost at all, perhaps it was someone that didn't want the play to be a success so they were trying to sabotage the play. She knew it wouldn't be easy to find out who was doing this but the promise of extra jewel was certainly worth the effort and it wasn't that she was being greedy, no that wasn't it at all. She figured that if she had extra money from this job that she might be able to pay off two months of rent and be able to relax for a bit.

Lucy started by investigating the scene where the Phantom had left a red rose with his note to cancel the play or more accidents would happen. The rose was beautiful and preserved well over time.  
"Hmm..." she thought to herself. She knew that none of her spirits could really help her with this, this was something she had to do on her own. She seemed to study the surrounding of the accident as the crew worked on fixing the damage done to the stage. She wasn't sure to think she didn't really have any solid clues at the moment. She would have to think much about this and she really didn't have time to try to solve a mystery and be the star in the play at the same time.

She ended up having to practice her lines throughout the day while being distracted by thoughts of the ghost and what his plan might be if he had one at all and not just ruining the play. She ended up having to redo her lines and by the time of the play she was extremely nervous as she had a pure white dress on very ruffled as she walked out towards the end of the stage as the crowd grew quiet as they stared up at her. She looked towards the crowd for just a spit second wondering if any of her friends were here as she began to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back, and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but, if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard, to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do, there will never be a day, when I won't think of you. Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we, but please promise me, that sometimes you will think... ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah of me!"

After she finished her song the entire crowd began to clap as she bowed a few times before making her way off the stage not knowing that one of her friends had seen the entire thing first hand.

When the light in the theater died down and only the spot light on stage remained, the crowd became silent and just watched in awe as the show began. Gray looked at Lucy as she walked out on center stage and began singing her song, no one moved a muscle as they just listened to her song.  
Gray was captivated by her beautiful voice, he had never known she had such a beautiful singing voice and he just watched her while she started up the show  
"Amazing"  
He breathed out. When her song finished he stood up and clapped, cheered for her with the rest of the crowd  
"Brilliant Lucy. Brilliant"  
He said out loud, not sure if she would even hear him. He couldn't wait to approach her and show her that he was there, and see her reaction to him being there, that would be so much fun.

After the show ended Gray got up and made his way down from the balcony, he made it towards the back of the stage to find his way to where Lucy might be at the moment. There were stress behind the stage which he didn't understand but he could mostly slip in unnoticed, and he kept the roses held over his head so they wouldn't be broken by the stressed out people. Gray found the little theater owner  
"Hey is Lucy nearby?"  
He asked him  
"Ah it's you. I remember you. You worked for me once"  
He said  
"Yes I'm from Fairy Tail, one of Lucy's friends"  
Gray said  
"Yes, yes. She's in her room, that way"  
The owner said and pointed in the direction Gray had already been heading  
"There is a star on her door"  
He said and then he rushed off to speak to his people. Gray maneuvered by the people and finally found the door with the star on it, he knocked on the door and smiled, waiting to see Lucy's reaction to him being there.

Lucy of course went off to her dressing room to get changed out of her dress and into something a bit more comfortable. She sat in front of the mirror as she began brushing out her hair as she thought about the performance. She felt sad that her friends weren't here to witness it, she was sure they would have loved it. She was just about to go and get changed into something more comfortable when she heard a knock on the door. She of course stood up from her chair, ruffling the ruffles out from her dress as she walked towards the door. She figured it was probably the theater manager but when she opened the door and saw Gray standing there with a bunch of roses, she felt her hands move to her lips in shock.  
"Gray? What are you doing here?" she questioned as she was a bit stunned by his sudden appearance and backed up slightly running right into her bed as she fell backwards onto it.

Gray heard the chair move inside the room and figured that Lucy stood up from something to come and open for him, and when it opened he just smiled brightly to her, seeing her clasp her hands to her mouth in stunned surprise  
"Hey Luce"  
He began but she backed up and fell backwards  
"Whoa careful"  
He reached for her but she fell on her bed before he could catch her, and he ended up standing somewhat over her and looked down at her  
"You okay there Lucy?"  
He then asked and took her hand helping her to sit up as he took a step back, he then held the roses out towards her  
"Mirajane told me that you were to be the lead in a show of the theater guy's so I came to see it, you looked good out there. Wonderful voice. I never knew you had such an amazing singing voice"  
He then said and smiled to her happily.

Lucy felt extremely embarrassed her cheeks flustered a rosy shade of red. She accepted his hand as he helped her sit up on the bed. She nodded that she was okay and listened to him that Mirajane had told him that she was to be in a play.  
"Are the others here too?" questioned Lucy. She was glad Gray was here but it would be even better if they had all gotten a chance to see her perform, she was sure that Erza would have wanted to join in the play as well and Natsu would have been all fired up about going after that ghost, come to think of it, Gray really was the most calm one of the group.  
"Well actually I took lessons when I still lived with my father." explained Lucy as she tried her best to remain calm after the shock of discovering he had been there. She then told him about the accident that had happened earlier and that the manager of the theater was offering her even more jewel if she could figure out who was behind it and stop them.  
"I don't have time to do both you think you could investigate into it?" she asked kindly hoping he had free time on his hands. "It would mean a lot to me."

As she now sat up and took the flowers he offered her, he grabbed the chair by her make-up table and pulled it over as he then sat down  
"We didn't come together and I didn't see them when I stood in line, but I was rather concerned about keeping the roses pretty so I could give them to you, so I didn't look much around, though it was a big crowd"  
He then replied and lean back in the chair as she began talking about the ghost  
"Sure I'll look into it for you. I have a hotel room anyway. I'll exchange my stay for two weeks like you"  
He then said and shrugged  
"I don't think the others are here, Natsu wouldn't have shut up, he would have called out to you while you were on stage. And Erza would probably be the first one to get a hold of the manage and beg him to let her into the show too, and Happy would have flied down on stage to you. I actually don't think they are here, since none of those things happened" He then said as an after thought and scratched his cheek.

Lucy looked towards Gray and frowned slightly that the others weren't here, though she was rather glad he was. She took the roses and put them over in a vase carefully not wanting Gray's hard work to make sure they got to her safely was ruined. Though a warm smile came back to her face when Gray offered to search for the ghost for her. Without even thinking about it, she went up to him and gave him a big hug.  
"Thanks Gray I just knew I could count on you." she smiled warmly, her bright brown eyes sparkling towards him. She then laughed at what he said.  
"Yeah you have a point. We'll have to be sure to tell them all they have missed once this two weeks is over then you and I could ride home together. Be nice to be on the train with a familiar face." smiled Lucy. "Now I need to get changed for the night you might want to head over to your hotel for now, I'll see you for tomorrow's play." with that she wished him a goodnight and would wait for him to leave the room so she could close the door behind her so she could get changed into a lace nightgown that was very flattering to her body and showed off her every curve.

Gray smiled some as she hugged him and he managed to hug her back, he then stood up  
"I'll be here during the day to see what I can figure out about that ghost"  
He then said to her and smiled, before he stretched his arms over his head, at some point since he entered the room he had lost all but his boxers. He walked to the door  
"Sleep tight Luce. See you in the morning" He said and opened the door to leave.

Once he was gone and she was about to head to bed for the night she heard a voice calling out to her.  
"I am your angel of music, come to the angel of music." it was loud enough that Gray would also be able to hear it from outside the door, and for some reason Lucy felt compelled to go towards the sound of his voice, his very angelic like voice as she approached a mirror in her room and gripped the hand of a black glove as she was pulled into the mirror, and the phantom had made sure the room to her door was locked so that no one could follow them and no one knew the magic behind his mirror. As he began walking with her, he began to sing to her in a gentle assuring tone, letting her know that he was the one behind her talent and that she was his way of getting his music out to the world.

Author's notes: Next time Ch.3 Angel of Music, Lucy has been taken by the ghost of the Theater and no one else seems to know anything has happened or seem to be giving any reliable sources of who the ghost might be, will Gray be able to save Lucy or will she become the phantom's bride? Find out next time in Ch.3. Also please review and tell me what you think of this fanfiction so far, my friend and I have been hard at work on it, sorry it's taken so long to bring this chapter to you.


End file.
